Big time reunion
by OneTimeRush
Summary: The boys go back to Minnesota to preform at their old school during a hockey match, everyone hates them because they left without saying goodbye, their mission is to make up before they go back to L.A will they do it in time? or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1: Awoken

**This is my first EVER fanfic so just go along with it and tell me what you think, I'm sorry the chapter is so short, they will get longer, I promise. I have a whole bunch of long ones already written down. Well anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big time rush or anything that sounds familiar, only the idea is mine **

Chapter 1: Awoken

Normal Pov:

It was 10:00am; as usual the boys were sleeping in to late.

When the alarm clock went off for the forth time, Kendall gave in, he got up and turned the annoying machine off. He then proceeded to throw a pillow at Logan, who instinctively threw one back at him. Logan however did not have an aim as great as Kendall's so ended up braking one of Mrs. Knight's vases'. It broke into a million pieces and fell to the floor with an almighty clank.

The sound of the pot shattering made both James, and Carlos jump. James fell out of the bed, onto the floor, whilst Carlos was not so lucky; he fell with great force onto the wooden coffee table.

Kendall sighed, as he heard the loud snap of the coffee table's wooden legs give way under the weight of Carlos, and the glass in the middle crumble into tiny pieces.

They all looked at each other, then at the shattered vase, the remains of the coffee table, then back at each other. Logan walked silently over to the kitchen draw, pulling out four straws, of the same colour and length. He then snapped one of them in half, throwing the other half away, he arranged them all in his hand so that they looked exactly the same size.

This was just part of the morning routine, wake up late, break a few things, draw straws to decide who tells Gustavo.

Kendall had been the one to the do it for the past two days, so he really did not want to pick out the short straw and face Gustavo once again.

They drew their straws Logan going first; it was long. James went next, and pulled out yet another long straw. Kendall dived in front of Carlos, and looked closely at the straws as if he was seeing through Logan's hand to see which straw was short. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and… pulled out a short straw.

He sighed, he could already hear the voice of the man who calls himself a producer yelling in his ear going on about how we dogs from Minnesota were worthless, and should just go back to where we came from. What Kendall did not know was that in a way, that thought would soon become true!

**Ooooh cliffy! What did you think? Was it totally awesome, or totally lame? Please review I want to know what you thought of it. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Big news

**Ok so the second chapter is up, again it is really short, and I'm so sorry about that but never fear because chapter two is also going up today, and that is a lot longer. Anyways see what you think and give me feedback **

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Big time rush or anything that sounds familiar, only the idea is mine**

Big time reunion

Chapter 2: Big news

Normal pov:

Gustavo met the boys with a big grin, this worried the boys immensely, because Gustavo was hardly ever happy, about anything!

Kendall took a deep breath, about to tell his producer today's list of breakings but the moment never came, as he was stopped by a frustrated Kelly shushing him. Carlos hurriedly strapped on his helmet, in the thought of what Gustavo could possibly do to him.

James was stood combing his hair with his lucky comb, when he was quickly brought out of his daydream by a yelling Gustavo. Logan and Kendall also jumped from Gustavo's sudden outburst, and all four boys listened intently waiting for Gustavo to say what he had to say. He finally spoke after about ten minutes of leaving the boys to wonder what was going on, "You dogs are going to Minnesota to perform during a hockey match at Minnesota green elementary school!"

Kendall pov:

I couldn't believe my ears it took a moment for what Gustavo had set to settle in, and when it did me and the others guys yelled in unison "What, why!" Gustavo looked at us with a frown on his face, staring at us like we were some two headed monsters who had just stolen his corndog.

You could see that Gustavo was trying to remain calm, though he wasn't succeeding. "What's wrong with that?" He asked directing his question at Logan and I, as he knew he would not get a straight answer from James or Carlos. Logan answered Gustavo's question, seeing that I had no intention to, he simply stated, "We used to live in Minnesota, we used to go to M G Elementary, all our old friends still go there."

Gustavo looked at me, then a Logan, then shook is head and in a sing song voice chuckled "and your problem is?" Carlos answered this time, muttering, "We left kinda quick and it was in the holidays, we didn't really get chance to say goodbye" He finished and hung his head.

Gustavo thought for a minute before clapping his hands together "Well then this is your chance to explain yourselves and make up!"

We stayed quiet. There was no point in arguing, this was Gustavo rocque we were talking about, and Gustavo rocque didn't change his mind! It looked like the four dogs from Minnesota, were going back to Minnesota. Who knows what could happen!

**Right so that's chapter two, I hope you liked it; chapter 3 will be up in a couple of hours, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Katie gets the news

**Here is chapter 3 for you guys, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy **** sorry if there is any mistakes I had to be really quick with typing this, and uploading it but if there is any mistakes, I'm sorry and try to ignore them.**

Chapter 3: Katie gets the news

Logan's pov:

We headed back to the palm woods, all thinking the same thing "uh oh!"

Silence was all that could be heard as we stepped into the lift. The quiet was terrible, although none of us would admit it.

Carlos could take it no longer "What are we going to do?" he screamed before sinking to his knees, a distressed look on his face. Kendall was about to say something to comfort Carlos, although I don't know what could, when the lift dinged and the doors eased open.

We stumbled into 2J, to be greeted by a huge smile from Katie. Her smile immediately turned into a frown, as she saw the expressions on our faces. "What is going on?" she asked, in a very serious voice. I don't know how she could be SO grown up for a ten year old girl.

I decided to answer her question as James had ignored her, and stormed off to his room, Carlos was too depressed to talk, and Katie would probably kill Kendall if he told her. So I started, choosing my words carefully. "Katie, Gustavo just informed us of another concert we have to do." Katie looked at me expectantly as I continued "In Minnesota" She glared at me, but I ignored it, after all she did ask to be told, I carried on "At Minnesota green elementary school."

Katie came over to me and stomped on my foot, which I was not expecting, and I let out a little yelp in pain. She proceeded to slap Kendall in the face, hard, then storm of to her room.

A red hand mark appeared on Kendall's cheek, as we once again sat in silence on the orange couch.

Katie pov:

The boys just told me what there wreck of a producer wanted them for, it was just another concert, that is when the bad news came, the concert was in Minnesota, and worse then that, it was at M G Elementary!

I was about to yell at Kendall and the others, but I realised they were just as down about what they had to do as I was.

1 Day later:

I was lying sprawled over the giant orange sofa in the crib, thinking of good ideas on how to bug bitters. Mom was franticly running round packing things, excited about the reunion. I however was not, neither were the boys.

Carlos even went to the extent of taking his helmet off, but soon after put it back on finding the stress of not having it with him to much to handle.

James only combed his hair once and he didn't even wear his 'Cuda'! Logan stayed at his desk all day working out maths equations, something he always did when he was stressed, and Kendall, Kendall just sat at the breakfast bar nibbling dinosaur chicken. Not once making a 'roar' noise.

It worried me how depressed the boys were, I mean I was sad, but the boys were beside themselves. I don't blame them though; I would have been exactly the same. If I was in the many friends the boys had back in Minnesota I would hate that that they didn't say goodbye.

The boys were worried about things like, booing, tomato throwing, and whether anyone would even show up to there performance.

I sat staring down at the biscuit coloured carpet, no longer thinking about bitters, the boys, or even myself!

No, I was thinking about Sarah. My best friend since kindergarten, the friend who helped me through my parent's divorce, my best friend who I left behind in Minnesota to go to L.A with my brother and his friends and become the little sister of the newest singing sensation. That was who I was thinking about.

This trip back to Minnesota was going to be hard form me. I had only talked to Sarah twice since I've been in L.A Once on the day we got here to explain that I had left Minnesota, and that I would miss her. And the other last month to wish her a happy birthday, to which she simply said "thanks" and hung up.

I don't blame her though, if I was in her position I would almost certainly be upset, and probably would not want to talk to her. I got of the chair and, walked down to the pool trying to get Sarah off my mind. I couldn't help but think that I was being slightly selfish, only thinking about if in was going to get my best friend back.

I lay back on a sun lounger, thousands of thoughts running through my mind. I finally fell asleep, thinking all the while.

**Thanks for reading, and thank you to all the people who added my story to favourites or put it on story alert. A special thanks to 'Logan Henderson is mine' and Logan Henderson4life' for reviewing my story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sarah and a moody Logan

**Ok so big news here, I was reading up on BTR episodes to come and I found out that there will be an episode called big time emergency so I was reading what it was about, and it said as I quote 'As a fire breaks out at the Palm Woods, the boys, Jo, Camille, Guitar dude, Kelly, Gustavo, Katie, and Mr. Bitters are trapped. Will everybody get out alive?' it then goes on to say, 'Part 3 of this episode will be filmed live, and Nickelodeon have hinted there will be at least two deaths!' I felt I just had to post that and I would like to hear you're thoughts on the matter but for now, please enjoy chapter 4 of my story!**

Chapter 4: Sarah, and a moody Logan

Sarah's pov:

I sat in assembly, wishing it would end; some volunteer from the local church was giving us a lecture about the safety and protection of ants.

I was sitting at the back of the hall, all on my own, as I did not really have any friends. I was one of a kind, well apart from Katie, my best friend who left to help her brother and his friends, dreams come true.

As much as I want to hate her, I can't. It was so sweet what she did for her friends, giving up all of her ambitions in life to help others.

I looked at the floor, not wanting to start thinking about Katie all over again; I had done enough of that already!

The volunteer had finished his presentation, and Principal Stevens was talking about the upcoming hockey match, yet another it pained me to think about! Katie's brother and his three best friends were absolutely mad about hockey. When they weren't hanging with each other, or me and Katie they would be at the rink, playing hockey.

The four were like brothers to me, they treated me just like a little sister.

I lifted my head to see if we were leaving yet, we weren't, I was about to turn my attention back to the floor when I heard four VERY familiar names. I frantically tried to listen to what was being said.

I heard our principal say, "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, former pupils here, who left to pursue their dreams will be performing during our hockey match to show us what they have become. They are now a successful band named 'Big time rush' as some of you may already know. Katie knight, sister of Kendall will also be coming back to say hi to everyone and introduce the songs. I hope you will all make them feel welcome, as I am sure they are nervous to see you all again. That will be all, silence as we lead out please"

So they were ALL coming back, including Katie. I tried to stay calm, but inside I was bursting with excitement.

Carlos pov:

It was time. We were at the airport going through those security gate thingies. A guard asked me to take off my helmet, but I refused, he asked again telling I could have it back in a matter of seconds. I shook my head vigorously to the side.

The guard sighed, a frown on his face. He was about to say something when Logan yelled "Just take off the stupid helmet!" I was surprised at Logies sudden outburst, so surprised even that I took off my helmet and handed it to the guard who scanned it and then handed it back to me.

I put it back on my head and patted it twice, hard. Tears spiked my eyes, but I held them back, Carlos doesn't cry! I walked on avoiding eye contact with Logan, I really did not want to talk to him at this moment.

Logan's pov:

We were at the airport at the security gates, Carlos was the only one left to come through, I began to tap my foot to a beat whilst waiting. Carlos was asked to take off his helmet but he refused, typical.

The guard asked again but Carlos still said "no!" I began to get impatient and yelled,

"Just take off the stupid helmet!"

I immediately regretted it as Carlos' face fell. He took off the helmet and walked off as soon as he got it back, avoiding eye contact with me.

James came up behind me whispering "dude!" in my ear with a disgusted look on his face, before zooming off to Carlos who was well in front.

Kendall pov:

We had just been at the gates of security, Carlos was refusing to take off his helmet, I admit it was getting a bit annoying, but after all he was just being Carlos.

It was then something totally unexpected happened. Logan started to yell at Carlos, I was very surprised, Logan never yells. At anyone, let alone Carlos! It seemed Carlos thought the same thing as he immediately took of his helmet and handed it to the Guard.

As soon as he got his helmet back, Carlos walked off, leaving James to run after him. I decided I would be having one looooooooooong talk with Logan on the plane!

**Right so that was chapter 4, I was in a big hurry typing this so I am really sorry if there were any mistakes. Please review my story and tell me what you think about the whole 'Big time emergency' topic. The next chapter should be up in a few days, and thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, or added it to favourites or story alert, you have no idea how much that means to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Apoligies and pranks?

**Here is chapter 5, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I posted this at like 10:30 at night, anyways I hope you like it, and once again sorry for any mistakes **

Chapter 5: apologies and pranks?

Logan pov:

We boarded the plane, James sitting next to Carlos, which left me to sit with Kendall. I could tell he was up to something by the look in his eyes.

I stared at the seat in front of me, trying to avoid looking at Kendall. I was in for it now! I could hold it in no longer, before Kendall could even say anything; I just exploded inside, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at Carlos, all the feelings I had inside just came out, and Carlos just happened to be the victim, I'm sorry, really really sorry!" I choked out.

Kendall looked at me; I could see forgiveness in his deep green eyes. He spoke softly "Logan, I know, and it's alright we all crack at times, but that is perfectly ok! It's Carlos you should be apologising to, not me. I'm sure he'll forgive you, after all that's what friends do, best friends!"

I sighed, he was right, I did have to apologise to Carlos, and fast. Carlos was one of the sweetest kindest people I've ever met and it wasn't fair to make him miserable.

As soon as the seat belt sign dinged off I got out of my seat, with the slight confidence Kendall's 'speech' gave me, and made my way over to the row Carlos was sitting on. I got there to find him fast asleep on his chair, he always slept when he was upset; a pang of guilt hit me thinking about that.

James had gone to the toilet, so I took the opportunity, and sat down next to Carlos. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and his eyes slowly began to flutter open.

Carlos pov:

I woke up from a gentle prod on my shoulder, we must be landing I thought to myself. To my disappointment we were not, actually we were far from it, only about half an hour into the flight! I was slightly annoyed at being woken up, and mumbled quietly, "James why'd you wake me?"

I got a reply from someone but it wasn't James. I heard a voice mutter something about being sorry and asking for forgiveness. I looked up to find myself face to face with Logan. I looked straight into his chocolaty brown eyes and stated simply "All is forgotten."

I saw a smile creep onto Logan's face, which made me very happy. At that moment James came back form wherever he'd been, and Logan said goodbye and left. Everything was back to normal, thank goodness!

Normal pov:

Logan got back to his seat to find Kendall with his head in a 'Hockey weekly' magazine. Logan chuckled to himself. They all loved hockey, but Kendall was by far the one who liked it the most!

Logan took up his place next to Kendall and looked out of the window. Kendall was so engrossed in his magazine to even notice Logan's presence so he decided to play a trick on him. Not a bad one, as Logan never was one for pranking, that was more Carlos' thing.

When the drinks trolley came around, Logan asked for a cup of ice cubes, although she thought it was a strange request, the serving lady gave him it.

Kendall, who was still unaware of Logan's presence sat slouched in his chair. Logan took the moment to pull of his prank. Without further a do he poured the freezing cold ice cubes onto Kendall's back.

Kendall let out a surprised yell, jumping up and banging his head on the ceiling of the aeroplane, to which everyone on it turned to see what was going on. Kendall was now slightly embarrassed, so he ducked down into his swat and gave Logan death stare.

Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing so Kendall decided, this was his moment "what was that!" He whisper yelled at Logan. Logan tried to hold back a smirk, but failed miserably, "You weren't paying attention to me!" he chuckled.

Kendall sighed, that childish excuse was just sooooo Logan, and besides he should be happy Logan was no longer sad, AND pulling pranks! He just wished he was not the target.

Both boys' attention was turned to the speakers in front of them. They started to vibrate from the sound coming through them. "This is your captain speaking; we will be landing in Minnesota shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"

Carlos buckled up his seatbelt, and slapped his helmet twice. He chuckled at the thought of finding out why Kendall had earlier jumped out of his seat yelling.

He felt the wheels of the plane hit the ground, then continue to bounce around. A few minutes later they were all getting off the plane, and heading for the luggage carousel, to collect their suitcases.

Carlos pov:

I ran towards to spinny luggage thingy, leaving the others behind. As soon as I got reasonably close, I jumped onto it yelling "For Narnia!" (Don't ask.) I grabbed my case, Kendall's, Logan's and James'. I then put them to the side before once again jumping wildly onto the wheel of spinning bags to retrieve Katie's case.

Mrs Knight got the flu, so she couldn't come. It's a shame really, because she was really looking forward to the reunion.

The others finally caught up with me after I'd done all the hard work! We pulled our suitcases outside and hailed a taxi. We went to stay at Kendall's house, and boy did it bring back memories!

**Hope you liked it please review, and thank you to all who reviewed, added to favourites, or added my story to story alert for the past chapter, it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6: We meet again

**Chapter 6 is finally up! Think of it as my Christmas present to you, it focuses mainly on Katie and Sarah, but it's the only chapter which will JUST have them in. Sorry if there is any mistakes, its Christmas eve so I was in a bit of a hurry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you to all my readers who have stuck with this story from day 1, it means a lot, so to you and everyone else, Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush (although that would be awesome!) or anything that sounds familiar**

Chapter 6: We meet again

Katie pov:

We stepped into the house, the worrying thing was it smelt like home to me, but L.A should be my home now, shouldn't it? I ran upstairs to my old bedroom; it looked just like I'd left it.

The bed had cute puppies all over on a pale blue background. The walls were the same colour as the bed sheets, with Dak Zevon posters plastered here and there. There was a wardrobe next to the door, along with a set of drawers. In the corner was a desk, with a swivel chair, and a small paper bin sitting next to a light blue-ish bean bag to finish off the room.

Again I got that homely feeling, but I quickly swiped it away. On top of the drawers was a photo frame. I picked it up and stared at it. The picture was one of Sarah and I standing, smiling, looking Victorious after pulling a prank on the boys.

That was just a week before I left and probably ruined Sarah's life. We only had each other and the boys of course, so when I left, taking them with me, Sarah would be left with no one!

I made up my mind to go and see Sarah as soon as I had unpacked, whether she wanted me to or not.

I slowly un-zipped my suitcase, carefully taking out every piece of clothing. Finally I could stand it no longer; I flung everything into the wardrobe, whether it should go in there or not, and ran the four blocks to Sarah's house.

As soon as I reached her door the adrenaline left my body. I nervously tiptoed up the steps and shakily pressed my finger onto the doorbell. I could instantly hear the sweet chime echo through the house, and my heart started to beat harder and harder. My whole body was shaking; I thought I was going to collapse.

The door creaked slowly open and a familiar face answered, it was Sarah's mum! I remembered the many times she had picked me up from school, made me beans on toast, or let me sleep over.

I smiled sweetly, saying, in the most girlish voice possible, "Is Sarah home?" Her smile turned into a frown, and she said something which sounded like,"Stayed after school, hardly comes home anymore"

I felt guilt flood through my body, not only had I ruined Sarah's life I had also ruined her mothers. I was about to say something but was interrupted by Sarah's mum, asking me questions.

"So, Katie, I haven't seen you in ages, ate you and Sarah still winning money off poor people with your poker skills?" "Yes Mrs. Booker", I smiled through gritted teeth, and skipped away.

I felt so bad right now, one action of mine ruined the life of two people, I decided I would just text Sarah when I got home, I mean back to the house, I have got to stop saying that!

Sarah pov:

I sat in the school library, next week was the time of the hockey match, the time of the performance, the time I would come face to face with the four boys I called my brothers and Katie, my best friend forever and always.

I decided I should probably go home, although it sounded strange, I still had a faint hope that Katie might come round to see me. Silly really, cause she only ever called me twice when she was in L.A, and I was to nervous to ring her, so nervous in fact, when she rang me on my birthday I just quickly said 'thanks', and put the phone down on her.

To this day I still feel guilty about it, as with her busy lifestyle, she some how found time to call me. I ran home quickly, almost expecting Katie to be sat on my sofa waiting for me to get back!

I was hurtling round corners so fast that I wasn't looking where I was going. Some girl with long brown hair was turning the corner at the same time as me, looking down at her shoes. I bumped right into her, head first, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

I awkwardly held out a hand to help her up. Thankfully she didn't seem to be too mad; actually she looked to be in a sort of day-dreamy state.

Through the whole ordeal the girl had been looking at her shoes, but she now looked up at me. I gasped, she gasped, standing right in front of me, was the one and only 'Katie Knight'

**So that's my chapter, was it good was it lame, do I need to quit putting Katie in it and focus on the boys, do you want me to focus on Katie more? Tell me, tell me, I want to know! Anyways Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! Next chapter should be up sometime next week, Boxing Day if you're lucky, depends on the reviews, and my time. The next one does have the boys in it so, yeah. Hope everyone enjoys there Christmas, and a merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends, with fishsticks

**I am sooooo sorry guys, its been like 2 weeks, I was meant to update ages ago, but I've been really busy, with relatives, and going places, and since I write all my chapters by hand in a notebook, I haven't really had chance to just sit down on my computer, at my desk, and type the chapters up, but never fear, I will soon be investing in a netbook, then I can type on the go! I was supposed to have this up yesterday but my internet broke, Anyways, you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter so here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Friends, with fish sticks

James pov:

I sat in the living room of the Knight residence, remembering the time Gustavo came to offer Kendall a record deal, and I was so desperate I just randomly started singing "people say I'm the life of the party, because, I tell a joke or two." Gustavo to stop it, stop it forever, and look at me now! A singer in a famous, and popular boy band, and im here, worrying about how I may have lost all my friends. Yet my three best friends and my 'little sister' are right here in this house!

I got up and went to the fridge, amazingly, there were still some fish sticks in there! I took them out and checked the sell by date; 21st of March 2011. I was in luck! I poured contents of the box onto a tray, and stuck them in the oven.

The smell attracted Carlos to kitchen where he enquired "Is it already Friday?" "No Carlos" I replied, "It's only Thursday, but fish sticks were the only food we had in so now its, well its, um, eh" "Fish stick Thursday!" Carlos yelled. I smirked at the way Carlos was acting; it was sooo immature for a 16 year old boy.

The others came in to see what all the commotion was about, and I explained to them everything that happened. "Did you check the sell by date?" Logan queried, he always was the one to worry. "Yes Logan" I replied in a monotone voice. He rolled his eyes at me and which had just dinged telling us that food was ready.

I smiled greedily, running over to the table awaiting a lovely dinner.

Kendall pov:

I decided to text Katie to tell her food was ready. She had disappeared about a half hour after we arrived.

I took out my phone and tapped the new message button. "Where R U? Diner redy" I pressed send, and slipped my phone back in to my pocket. About a minute later I got a text back "K can Sarah cum 2?"

I smiled to myself, Katie made up with Sarah; she always was just as much of a little sister to me as Katie was, and is!

"Sure" I texted back, then ran quickly into he kitchen to prepare another plate.

Katie pov:

I was walking round the corner staring at my shoes, to be honest I was a bit down about the whole Sarah situation.

Suddenly a young girl, about my size, came hurtling round the corner at full speed, knocking me backwards into the wall, really hard. I didn't cry though, I'm Katie Knight, Katie Knight does NOT cry!

The girl apologised to me, and there was something about her voice which set my heart racing. As I suspected, the one and only Sarah price. Her surname was different to her mothers, as she was adopted at a young age but she kept her birth name.

A smile immediately grew on my face, and I stepped in to hug her. To my surprise she actually hugged me back. I backed away stunned. She looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Wanna be friends again?" I asked out sake out of the blue. Her reply shocked me even more then I already was. "Best friends!"

I fixed the biggest smile possible onto my face and walked down the street next to Sarah. My phone started to blare 'big night' through my pocket. I opened it to find it was just a text. It was from Kendall, telling me tea was ready.

I glanced up at Sarah who was just casually leaning against a lamp post eating for me to finish. I turned my attention back to my phone, where I typed as fast as possible, "k can Sarah cum 2?" I got a reply, only seconds after I sent the text, "sure" it said.

I squealed with joy, and bounded over to Sarah to tell her the good news. When I told her she had exactly the same reaction to the plan a me, and we ran at full speed back to the house.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please do review. Thank youth everyone who has reviewed in the past, and or added my story to favourites or story alert. I'd like to give a special thanks to 'Logan Henderson is mine' for reviewing nearly all of my chapters, and the awesome feedback given from her, it's people like that who inspire me to write these stories. Anyways next chapter should be up next week, but no promises, and also who is excited for big time guru? I know I'll be watching :) p.s follow me on twitter loobylucy1 thanks again =)**


	8. Chapter 8:Sleep is the answer, or is it?

**I feel like a really bad person for not updating, but at least this time I didn't actually promise to put something up. Anyways, this is the next chapter, I'm not gonna bore you about why its up so late, it is up, so just relax, read and review…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big time rush, end of. **

Chapter 8: Sleep is the answer, or is it?

Logan pov:

The doorbell rang. I was going to answer it but I realised that Kendall had beaten me to it. I went back to preparing the food, as Kendall came back in followed by Katie, and Sarah. It turned out she had forgotten her key.

I put the plates down on the table, and everyone who wasn't already seated, sat.

We sat for a good a half an hour, Sarah telling us what had been happening in Minnesota, and us in turn telling her of the adventures we got into in LA. Soon everybody was stuffed full of fish sticks.

We went to watch the hockey match whilst Katie went with Sarah to her bedroom. I settled on the couch, smirking and rolling my eyes as Carlos yelled insults at the referee.

At 11 o'clock the match had finished, and Katie had gone to sleep over at Sarah's house. So we decided to go to bed and rest up for the days to come. Well when I said go to bed what I really meant was, Kendall went to bed, I slept on the pull out floor bed, mattress whatever you want to call it, next to Kendall, Carlos slept on a chair in the corner of Kendall's room, and James balanced some pillows against the wall, , and draped a blanket over himself.

Within a matter of minutes Carlos was snoring softly in his chair. James also fell asleep after about ten minutes. I kept my eyes open for about another half hour or so, until I too slipped into an unconscious state.

When I went to sleep Kendall was still sitting up in his bed. Probably thinking up a plan of what to do about the upcoming days.

The next morning:

Kendall must have fallen asleep at some point, as when I woke up he was laying peacefully on his back, not making a sound, his chest slowly rising and falling. I turned round to see the other two also in a world of dreams, Carlos' apparently about a talking slice of pizza as I deciphered from his sleep mumbling. "No talking pizza! If you leave now I'll never see you again!"

I smirked, and glanced over at James who was combing his hair in his sleep, how I do not know.

Slowly I tiptoed over to the door, making sure I didn't wake anyone, and crept downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. About five minutes later Kendall came down, yawning, and stretching his arms into the air.

I passed him a plate stacked high with bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and fried bread. He flashed me a grateful smile, muttering something which i figured must have been 'thanks' before tucking into his food.

I sat across from Kendall, munching a bowl of cornflakes as i didn't have much of an appetite. I looked up at Kendall frowning at the sight I saw, He had finished his breakfast and was positioned with his elbows on the table, and head in his hands. Dark black rings lay under his eyes.

I glanced at my watch to see it was only 6:30. I decided I should speak up, "maybe you should go back to bed" I said "you look really tired" "em not tired" he mumbled, dragging himself Into the living room.

I sighed and followed after him, ready to try and convince Kendall to go to bed, buy when I got there I silently laughed at the sight I saw. Kendall was already asleep, curled up on the sofa, with a pleasant facial expression. I picked up my laptop, sitting down on the chair opposite to he already occupied one. All the time mentally preparing myself for the day ahead.

Carlos pov:

I slowly opened my eyes to see that, apart from James who was still quietly sleeping in the corner, I was alone in the room. I got up silently, thinking it a bad idea to wake James from his 'beauty sleep'.

I hopped down the stairs, turning to to living room instead of the kitchen, as I wasn't very hungry, strange I know.

When I got there I laughed at what I saw in front of me. Kendall was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, and Logan was busy typing on his computer not noticing me come in.

I decided it might be fun to jump on top of Kendall to wake him up, unfortunately Logan looked up just before. He gave me a disapproving look and stepped out of the room beckoning me to follow.

Although i was confused, I also stepped out of the room. "Kendall didn't get much sleep last night, from what I can see he stayed up way past 12:00" I didn't understand what Logan meant by this, and I think he could tell because he sighed and started again.

"Carlos, you know what Kendall is like with his leader role, always acting acting strong, but something is worrying him, and it's more then just making up with old friends." Logan pause for a second to think before continuing "We are going to find out what but for now, let him sleep, its going to be long day, and he needs it."

I silently nodded my head, all the information I had just received twirling around in my head. I tiptoed into the living room, making it seem like the drop of a pin would wake up the sleeping Kendall.

Logan went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop, and we sat for about an hour and a half, before Kendall let out a small groan and rolled over onto his stomach.

Kendall pov:

I rolled over I had no idea how long I had been asleep, I sat up looking over to my side at the alarm clock, bit I realised it was not there.

I saw that I was not in my bedroom but intact in the living room. Carlos and Logan were both staring at me, and James was stood in the doorway. "How long was I asleep?" I asked trying to break the tension in the room.

Logan answered briefly telling me only about an hour and a half. They were onto me I just new It. My thoughts were confirmed when James spoke in a firm voice, "Now Kendall, are you gonna tell me what's up?"

**Ooooh cliffy **** don't know what made me put this in but, I think it spiced it up a bit! Anyways please review, and sorry if there was any mistakes, I'm posting this at like 11:00 o'clock my time, so yeah. Also special thanks to 'CLUZZLE' for reviewing most of my chapters, so until next time, remember when you leave your house your toys come to life and if you drink cold milk on a hot day you die lol, more later**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Emails, problems and NYC?

**Ok, no excuses, this should have been up earlier, and I know it, but it's up now, so instead of me boring you with this part please read on and review =)**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what guys? I don't own big time rush! What a surprise (I do own the plot though)**

**Onwards to the story…**

Chapter 9: Emails, problems, and NYC?

James pov:

I opened my eyes to find that Kendall's bedroom was empty, which means everyone else was either up, or sleeping somewhere else although I don't know why they would get up and move to another room, just to sleep again.

I put that random thought to the back of my head, and decided to send Gustavo, or rather Kelly, an email, just to check that everything was going smoothly. I turned on my laptop, waiting for the screen to light up so I could check my inbox.

I found that I had an email from Logan, sent about a minute ago. Hastily I clicked on it, wondering why he couldn't just come up stairs and tell me whatever the problem was; it finally came up.

_To: .uk _

_From: _

_Subject: It's about Kendall_

I got worried as I read that, what on earth could be wrong with Kendall, I decided the only way to find out would be to see what Logan put, so I scrolled down the page and read on.

_James,_

_ Kendall's been acting really strangely; he was up way past midnight last night, and I can tell he's worried about something, but it's not the performance. Carlos knows. At the moment K is sleeping on the sofa, we are going to confront him when he wakes up, will you come and help?_

_Logan_

By this time I was really panicking, Kendall was fearless, never once has he got scared. Well there was once time, when his parents split he kind of went off the rails.

That's was when it came to me. Oh no, this wasn't to do with his parents again, was it? I typed a quick message back to Logan.

_To: _

_From: .uk_

_Subject: Sure!_

_Logan,_

_ I'll be down as soon as I've fixed my hair. Do you think it has anything to do with the divorce?_

_James_

I pressed send and threw on some clothes, rushing into the bathroom, taking much less time then I usually would. Once I was reasonably happy I ran downstairs almost tripping over my feet, I was going so fast. I got to the living room, stopping in the doorway.

Logan was typing on his laptop, but he looked up and acknowledged my presence. Carlos was just staring into space, and Kendall was curled up in a sleeping ball. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. We all stared at him.

"How long was I asleep?" Kendall mumbled. "Just about an hour and a half." I decided to take charge, so I did that y walking into the room, looking over at Kendall, and stating firmly, "Now Kendall, are you gonna tell us what's up?"

Logan pov:

I strolled toward Kendall waiting for him to answer, but he didn't, he just stared down at his lap. I sighed "Come on Kendall, we're you're best friends, you can tell us anything! Please Kendall, we want to help you!" I said in the most comforting voice I could.

He looked up at us with tear glazed eyes refusing to let them fall. "Is Katie here?" Kendall croaked out. "No we all said together, wondering what that had to do with the matter. Before we could ask though, Kendall started to speak again, "Good because she can't hear this. You know how mom said she was ill? She wasn't really, but she didn't want to worry you with the real reason."

"What!" I almost shouted "Kendall, this is big, what on earth is going on?" "Well…." Kendall continued, "You know how dad just left us without a word, leaving mom to care for me and Katie?" We all nodded waiting for the rest. "He's back, and he wants to take Katie and I to live with him in New York. Guys there's going to be a custody battle over us, I might have to leave!"

Kendall's voice cracked on the last word, and he broke down into tears. We embraced Kendall into a group hug, James speaking everyone's thoughts, "Kendall this is a hard time for all of us, but we'll get through it, and each of us will be there every step of the way! We promise."

We were then silent.

Kendall pov:

After about five minutes of hugging we sat back down and the guys began to question me again, this time in a more soothing way.

"When did you find out about this?" James asked me. I inhaled deeply and shakily replied, "The night mom told me was the night before we left; you guys were at the pool. She told me I could tell you guys if I wanted to but absolutely under no circumstances am I allowed to tell Katie about this mess. I thought it would be best to tell you after the concert but now you know so..."

They all smiled sympathetically at me, and I realised that I was not the leader at this point in time, but I didn't mind; I didn't want to be. "Do you know where your father is?" Logan asked me softly. I sighed "He's staying at the Parker-Nichols hotel, just down the road from the Palmwoods." Pausing only to take a breath I continued, "I don't want to go New York! I don't want to leave the Palmwoods, leave Rocque Records, Leave mom and Jo, leave you guys! I don't want to!"

By now I was crying hysterically, sobbing into Carlos' shoulder and being uttered comforting words. I calmed down and got back to my usual self. I decided we need a plan of action, only the sweet chime of 'Halfway there' bringing me back to reality. Looking down at my phone I noticed it was a new text from Katie.

"Cumin bak now Sar gon 2 g-mas house, can u send Logan 2 pic me up?" I laughed. Trust Katie to want other people to use their time picking her up when she could just walk home.

"Logan?" I asked, "What?" he replied looking up from whatever he was doing, "Will you pick Katie up from Sarah's house? She just text and you have your full licence now." "Sure!" He jumped up from his seat, and grabbed his car keys off the side. "Oh, and tell her nothing about all this, we've been playing room hockey again if she asks, ok" He waved up a hand, not looking behind him, but I knew he understood.

The door clicked shut, and Carlos turned on the T.V, the three of us left in the house settling down the watch the hockey match.

**Hope you liked it guys! Please review, cause I want to know what you guys think. Also what did you think of the twist? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Next chap should be up tomorrow or Friday, Saturday at the latest. Anyways thanks for reading guys! P.s Please follow me on twitter loobylucy1**

**Peace ****,**

**L**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10: Lying

**So… Sup? I know I haven't updated in a while but hey guess what, *Hides behind Kendall* you can't hurt me because to do that you would have to hurt Kendall and that would be mean wouldn't it? Anyways here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer**_**: Katie:**_** She doesn't own me or my brother or his douche like friends…**

_**Kendall:**_** So true**

_**Carlos, James and Logan: **_**Shut it!**

Chapter 10: Lying

Logan pov:

I started the car, and pulled out of the drive. Everything Kendall told us began to piece together in my mind. This was some serious business we were dealing with here.

I arrived at Sarah's house about ten minutes later, and Katie was sitting on the doorstep waiting for me. She skipped over to the car and climbed in i was dreading the thought of lying to her. I really hoped she wouldn't suspect anything.

Luckily, she went into a long conversation about Sarah, although I didn't exactly get to say anything she was speaking so fast. The talking she had been doing got us through the short journey, and I thanked god that if Katie did find out I wouldn't be responsible.

Katie bounded out of the car and into the house, leaving me to lock up. I followed her, and plonked myself onto the living room couch where the others were watching a hockey match between the Minnesota wilds and the Maple Leafs.

Carlos Pov:

Katie came running into the house and up to her bedroom, probably to talk to Sarah on Skype or something. I felt really bad for her, one because of what was happening with her dad and two because she didn't even know!

Logan came in about two minutes later, sitting down next to us on the sofa, "Ok guys," Kendall said in a hushed tone," we won't speak any more about _THIS _until the concert is over are we clear?" Yep" we all shouted in unison, although not loud enough for Katie to hear. "So…" I tried to start a conversation, "Who's up for the rink?"

The others got up without an answer, grabbed their sticks, and walked out of the door. I chuckled to myself, that was just such a _themish _thing to do. I patted my helmet twice and chased after them, running down the street.

_Time skip to after the rink_

Normal pov:

The boys headed to their room after a long day of ice hockey, their moods, not the best they could be. Some kids from their old school came to the rink as well and messed the guys up really badly.

One guy checked James into the boards really hard, tripped Logan with his stick, flipped Carlos backwards onto the ice, making him all heavily onto his spine, and he must of really hated Kendall, as he knocked him over on the ice, pinned him down, and then proceeded to smash his head on the ice, knocking him out.

He was delivering his fifth blow to the head when James and Carlos managed to pull him off, and Help Logan lift Kendall off the ice. Luckily Kendall only had a concussion, no permanent damage, but it still really hurt him, and it took at least five minutes for his memory to come back.

The guys sat in Kendall's bedroom soothing and bandaging their wounds. "Why would they do that to us?" Carlos asked in almost a whisper.

James decided he should answer as it made Kendall's head pound even more when he spoke. "You know why Carlos, they are hurt that we left them without saying goodbye, so they are now trying to hurt us physically how we hurt them mentally."

James then looked at Kendall too make sure he had said the right thing. Kendall nodded, then winced as pain shot through his head. Logan decided to speak up. "Kendall, you should get some rest, it will help your head, James, wait no, Carlos, got to the store and pick up some food, preferably something other than fish sticks" "Oh and take you helmet!" He added, "On it" Carlos replied as he ran out of the room.

"As for you James", Logan continued, "You are going to help me and find a way to fix all of this!" "ok sure" James smiled. "Buh…" Kendall complained groaning at the action as he received yet more pain to his head. "Less of the talk Kendall." Logan reminded, "You can help James and me as soon as you've had some sleep." "K" Kendall mumbled and was asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

The others smirked, and silently tiptoed out of the room.

Carlos Pov:

I scanned the isles of the local supermarket, trying to find something we ALL liked. I decided upon pizza, but then there was the choice of toppings to decide. At first I picked up a Hawaiian one, but quickly remembered that Logan does not like pineapple.

I next picked up a ham and mushroom pizza, but again I had to put it down 'cause Kendall can't stand mushrooms. I continued this routine until finally I decided upon a plain 'Margarita' and a 'mixed'. I threw in some bags of chips, a family bag of crisps, _LOTS _of sweets, and finally the box set of NCIS.

I pushed the trolley over to the till. The checkout lady scowled over to me, and literally threw my food at me. "Thanks" I said sarcastically, storming out of the shop, bags in hand, ignoring to evil stares directed at me.

I ran all the way back down the street to the house, rushing to find my keys. The living room door was open, and I could hear 3 hushed voices coming from the room.

Logan pov:

James and I walked down the stairs, and into the living room. I grabbed my laptop. "So, what are we going to do?" James asked, "Maybe someone at the Palmwoods could help? I suggested. "Oh yeah!" James replied over excitedly.

I logged onto video chat to see who was online, 'Guitar dude' was the first name to pop up, but I wasn't really in a 'What's up?' mood, so I scrolled down and found Camille. "Camille can probably help!" James whisper-yelled as we were trying to be quiet for Kendall.

I nodded and requested a video chat with in seconds Camille's face popped up on the screen and we launched into a long conversation with her about our problems, missing out Kendall's secret. In the end Camille just told us to give them the best concert ever, and said she was sure they would eventually forgive us.

We decided he was probably right so we said goodbye to Camille, and sat in the living room, waiting for Kendall and Carlos to join us.

**Review please =) ****Sorry if it's a bit short, I've got school tomorrow, so I can't**** really write anymore, but hey, when I get a new chapter up depends on how many reviews I get! Bye for now**


End file.
